Something Different
by anamaric17
Summary: Anamaria wants something different with lovely Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Different

Part One

She sat on the edge of the deck and peered down at the ocean. The murky blue-green doing nothing to comfort her like it usually did. Her dark brown hair was floating behind her. Her feet were swinging to a tune in her head. The sun was high in the sky, as they sailed their way to their next destination.

"Want some company luv?" Jack Sparrow said sitting down beside her. The instant smell of spices and rum and something that was fainter...was that sea salt? She didn't even bother to look up from the spot she was staring at in the vast ocean. Jack must have seen her silence as an invitation because it wasn't long before his tan legs came into her line of view. She studied how long his toes were before moving upwards to stop at his knees and she then looked away. She had a flash of those long legs of his wrapped around her own and she shivered, having to grabbed the rail to keep her balance.

"What ye looking at out there?" He asked genuinely curious as he swung his feet like she had been doing. The act caused him to have to move closer to her. She couldn't help but to take the full view of him in now. The way his braided beard hung down, his chestnut brown eyes, almost darker than her own, and that pair of handsome lips. Those same lips that could make her spill tears and stuff her pillow in her mouth to stifle the cries she made. She crossed her legs as she tried hard to ignore the immediate pulsing sensation those kinds of thoughts caused her.

"Just the sea Jack...nothing really.' She said. It was hard to breath next to him without smelling the spices and the rum, or that tiny whiff of sea salt. He smelled like Heaven to her and she only wished that was not true. Her chest heaved in response to him being so damn close. It was like he was oppressing her just with his body heat.

She thought about the strange relationship she had with her captain. They had been lovers, friends, almost enemies, and now friends again. The man was like her personal curse, she couldn't escape him if she tried. The reason she came back to him this time was to prevent being hung as most pirates are privy to for their crimes.

"Was there something ye needed from me Jack?" She asked returning her thoughts to the present as he sat there and was studying her now. She didn't like for people to read her and he knew that. There was a lot he knew about her but still he continued to do as he pleased.

"Not particularly...but I thought mayhap ye would like to rekindle our...arrangement." He said as he leaned back and she got a flash of his paler stomach. The muscles were peaking from under his shirt and causing her to gasp. She remembered what it felt like to run her fingers over them. He was teasing her and she was mad now.

"No. Ye best be saving ye _'arrangements'_ for thee harlots on shore." She said through her teeth a bit of her wondering thoughts no longer as vivid as she felt that familiar anger towards the man welling up inside her. She was heated, seeing red and wanting to hit something.

"I didn't mean it like that luv! I just thought...I'm not sure what. Uh...I thought maybe we could just spend some alone time like good friends do. I swear it!" He said as he grabbed her hand and she looked down to where their fingers were touching. Tan brown on brown skin.

"Jack...no. We won't go down that path again." She said with a sigh and released her hand from his. She got up walking away and shaking her head for even being intimate with that blasted man. The planks under her bare feet making angry pitter-patter sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Three Months Later...

It was Mr. Gibbs birthday and the motley crew of the Black Pearl were fortunate enough to find a pirate friendly island. The sun had gone down hours ago and yet the rum and the music continued well into the night. There were even other pirates that the crew knew or made quick friends with.

Anamaria found herself half drunk and sitting in a group of younger pirates as they related to her the different tales of their adventures. She was talking to a boy pirate of about twelve who told her about how he escaped the gallows three times when there was a tap on her shoulder. Swinging herself around from the boy to face this person, she made sure to keep her bottle from falling to the sandy ground.

"Seeing as ye the only lass...care to dance?" Mr. Gibbs asked with a lopsided smile. He extended his hand and made an awkward bow. She grinned showing her white teeth, very white even for a pirate, and took his slightly dirty hand in her own.

"Watch this Mattie and remember this to add to ye adventures!" She said as she leaned over to the boy and kissed his cheek. He blushed profusely and she only grinned again knowing that was probably the boy's first kiss.

"Will do Ms. Anamaria!" He said sitting on his hunches and watching her intensely with Mr. Gibbs as they started to dance.

Mattie was not the only pirate whose eyes were glued to Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria. Jack Sparrow had been watching her for the better part of an hour and although he liked to think he wasn't jealous, he was. Not that he had to compete with his good fellow Mr. Gibbs for Anamaria's affections. No that wasn't the problem...but the way she spent all her time that night with pirates who were no more than twenty and two did bother him. True some of the youngsters just wanted to crowd around her because she was woman, and pirate, and they wanted to impress her or hear about her adventures. Still the captain couldn't help but think maybe she was ignoring him. Not that it should matter considering they had nothing going on that wasn't strictly captain and first mate.

Jack sighed and took a healthy swig of the rum he was holding but the taste was almost bitter now with his feelings.

Minutes passed and then Jack got the courage to do something he had wanted to all night. He cleared his throat and walked over to Gibbs and Anamaria.

"I'll take it from here." Anamaria heard Jack's voice familiar in its tone which was infected with drunkeness. She stopped smiling and looked behind her to see him standing close by. His eyes made her flinch as they were focused entirely on her own. Gibbs, as if feeling the tension, chuckled to himself and moved away leaving Anamaria stranded there alone with Jack.

"Jack.' She said slightly tense and wondering briefly what he was going to do next. The music instantly changed and she got more nervous. Her hands sweating and her breath coming out harsher and she wasn't sure if it had been from all the dancing.

"I thought you'd appreciate this one. Ye favorite aye?" Jack said stepping closer and gently tangling his fingers with her own. She fought a shiver as the familiar music washed over her ears. It was a slow song, with original Spanish lyrics but no one was singing them. It was the first song that she had sung to Jack the first time they had comforted each other in bed. She had no idea that he even remembered that.

"Aye." She said before he pulled her closer and started to slow dance with her. She licked her lips for a second before dropping her head and closing her eyes. She let the dancing arrest her thoughts. Jack was crazy and Jack was strange. Jack was a lot of things that would put others off, but to her...he was just Jack.

She felt one of his hands travel to the small of her back and she shivered despite trying to resist it. They were so close that she could feel his belt buckle from time to time touching her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let herself just be in the moment. The music hit a particularly melancholy part, the fiddler picking up on the mood of the song, and bringing out all the raw pain of the song.

"I forgot that ye are a good dancer, Jack." She whispered against his chest. He chuckled and lifted her head up until they were once again eye to eye. She thought her heart would stop beating any moment now. She instantly thought back to that night, oh so long ago, and part of her was unable to believe it really happened.

"That's not all I'm good at luv. I wouldn't be offended if ye forgot and wanted me to show you thee rest of my skills." Jack whispered as he moved in for a kiss. She gasped and felt heat rushing in a torturous manner to the space right below her belly button. He must have felt it too because she saw the look in his eyes go dimmer like there were twin coals resting in his head. Regaining her senses, she pulled away and had to stumble a little to keep upright.

"Ye always ruin it Jack." She whispered before shaking her head and walking away. He watched her go until the dinghy she jumped into was too close to the Pearl for eyes to make out. Afterwards, he sat against a tree and held his head in his hands. Damn, he thought, what an idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Anamaria awoke from a dream panting and sweating. Her breeches soaked through at the crotch and she knew Jack Sparrow and his stupid emotionless attachment were the reasons why. She sat up slowly catching her breath and feeling a bit like a 15 year old because she hadn't dreamed about a man since then. She flexed her legs and could still feel the pulsing, heat between them. She pressed them together, trying to stop the feeling but it wasn't enough tension.

"Blasted!" She said under her breath as she felt the heat rise to her coffee colored skin, and a hand slipped under the covers and then her breeches. Her bottom lip slipped under her tongue and her legs opened wider. Her mind replayed her dream as her hand turned into Jack's. Big fingers, large and wide knuckles. She crooked a finger against her inner walls, the way she remembered him doing it and let out a moan.

"Do ye want help luv?" Jack said from her doorway since he already knew the lock didn't work properly. He had came to apologize about earlier.

"Jack!" She half moaned and half shrieked. She immediately closed her legs and pulled her fingers out of her entrance.

"Don't stop on my account. It's not everynight I get to see a woman's pleasure when I'm not the cause." He said smirking. She felt her slippery fingers beneath the blanket and knew he had seen everything.

"Wha-what do ye want?!" She said still catching her breath. She was mortified but would not give him the satisfaction of knowing it. Her heart was beating wildly like a caged thing and he closed the door approaching her bed.

"I came to say sorry luv but now...I'm wondering what sparked this lovely scene." He said softly but the smirk left his handsome face. He grabbed a chair and sat down with his front pushed up against the back of the chair.

"It's nothing. Can you leave me be?" She said trying to slow her arousal. The worst part of this whole scene was that her mind was quietly reminding her that the object of her fantasies was only about two feet away.

"Fine. It's you're gonna finish that though keep the moans down. If not I'll assume ye want me to come back and help." He grinned and touched her hand letting his fingers grasp her own tightly.

"I'm sure ye remember how I can make you moan right, luv? How loud ye beg and how loud ye-"

"Jack!" She breathed out all breathy and harsh. She had to shut him up. He smiled again and gave a curt nod before all words were lost between them.

"Do ye really wanna help?" She asked. Her voice and choice of words very out of character for her.

"More than anything Anamaria." Jack said and his honesty made her belly tight.

"Let me watch you touch yourself, and I'll let you watch me do the same." She said pulling down the blanket and sitting up a little.

Jack didn't need anymore encouragement. They had never played this game before. But if Anamaria was honest with herself it was something she often dreamed of.

"May I?" He asked to lay on her bed and she grinned before moving to make room for him too. They kissed but the moment his lips left her own for her neck, she moved away. Taking the hint, Jack kissed her once more, his tongue finding a wet, slippery home in her mouth.

She moaned a little before moving so there was distance between them again. Jack watched her take off her shirt, the slightly, dinghy white cottom floating to the floor. Then the breeches were next and he sat up for that.

"Don't touch. Remember." She said as her eyes linked with his. He took a gulp that was audible and that made her laugh.

"Why do I amuse ye?"

"Because of the way ye staring Jack...it's like ye never seen me before."

Jack grinned. He moved closer blowing a line of air down her chest making her nipples peak almost painfully.

"I never seen a more beautiful sight. I regret not seeing ye like this everynight."

"Why?"

"If ye let me touch then I'd be able to show you."

She smiled at that and opened her legs to get a better reaction from him. Jack licked his lips taking in the full view of her center.

"Your turn. Let me see you." She soflty commanded. Jack's greedy eyes flicked from her face to her center and back before his mind caught on.

"As ye wish, Ana." He said giving her a wink.

The female pirate turned on her side and watched her friend, ex-lover, and captain take off his jacket first. The heavy garment she grabbed in her hands and inhaled his scent deeply.

"Ye smell so good Jack.": She said more to herself than to him. He laughed and threw his shirt off then handed it over to her.

"Keep this one then that way you can inhale my scent whenever you want." She smiled at that as she stuffed the shirt between the pillows.

Once his pants came off her attention slipped. He had always been beautiful and tonight was no different. His manhood jutted forth almost straining from his taut belly. The head was large and blub shaped and Ana ran her tongue across her teeth. She remembered what he tasted like, all salt and softness. His essence she found the memory to recall had been heady and sweet.

"What are you thinking?" He asked shifting closer and lazily beginning to stroke himself. Their eyes met and she blushed.

"I was remembering the way you taste."

"Yeah? Funny that luv because I was thinking about the way you taste too. Care to change ye mind and remember again?" He whispered and she moved until she was straddling him.

"No. I want this but I don't want you inside me."

"Ana please?" Jack almost begged but she only shook her head in disagreement.

"No more talking. Just watch." She said as she languidly kissed him. His fingers finding her center again as she leaned over him. His large, tan hand stroking her hip softly, as his other hand increased the speed of his strokes.

She placed a hand on his chest and ran her fingers up and down tenderly. She braced herself on top of him so that her hand had lots of space to play, and at the same time making sure she was close enough to feel his thighs against her own.

They stared in each other's eyes, chocolate flames upon equally chocolate flames. Anamaria let out a shaky breath before Jack winked at her and flipped them making her fingers loose their pace.

"What?" She asked all out of breath.

"Shh...just imagine if you let me inside."

"Mmmm..." Was all she could say as Jack touched the side of her faces. He placed his forehead against her own as she put another finger inside herself. Her thighs soaked and shaking and Jack licked his lips as she repeated the act.

"Are you close Ana, luv?" He whispered in her ear as his strokes became even faster. Sweat was dripping from his chest down on her own.

"Yes. Yes." She panted out and closing her eyes as she felt some of his cream fall on her stomach.

"Let me inside...tell me you don't want to feel me when I finish inside. My Anamaria." Jack said in the shell of her ear and those words tore her apart. She arched up pulling him down until their centers were directly in contact. She she refused to let him in.

Her back arched and she rubbed herself against him like a cat. Their essences mixing as Jack groaned out his release. She accepted his weight as he collapsed on her. Then she did a very loving thing, she rubbed a hand up and down his back for comfort.

"Well, that was different." He said with a cheeky grin as he moved off her and then pulled her close.

"I always wanted to do that Jack."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged. Jack lifted her chin up with his fingers.

"Well you know you can tell me anything right luv."

"I do. I just...I thought you weren't into anything except the actual act." She said.

"Ill take you anyway you will let me." Jack said with a smile. She kissed him then.

You can stay if you want. Pirate." She said as he playfully punched him in the arm. They drank together as the sun arose.


End file.
